Fall In Love with Him
by apocalypticAdvice
Summary: She probably fell in love with him a long, long time ago, but refused to admit it. He takes note, and decides to take action, showing some interest in her himself. Sollux is dead, and she refuses to let go of the love from her past. -Oneshot, Ara/Dave; Rated T for suggested themes near the end R&R is appreciated-


"I've studied you, all the hints you leave, testing the waters, don't think I don't notice," Dave Strider leans over Aradia, the smallest smirk on the knight's face, "you're in love with me aren't you." Placing both hands on the bed, the knight's face was inches away from Aradia's.

"W-what? I-I most certainly am not! How could I waste such time trying to drop subtle hints of my affection when I could be using that time to research?" Giving him an appalled look Aradia's wings fluttered, showing signs of slight irritation.

"So what you're saying is, that you're not infatuated with me at all?" Dave raised an eye as his ears slightly twitched.  
"O-Of course I'm not!" Was Aradia's reply, her face now completely red.

"Oh, really now? Then why is your face all red?" The knight smiled as he moved in closer, "Why is it, that I can hear your heart thumping so fast?" and closer, "And more importantly, why does your lips fit perfectly against mine?"

"What? Dave, I don't know what type of-" The mage was quickly cut off when his lips came crashing onto hers. The rumors were true, Elven lips were soft, and Dave Strider certainly did know how to use that to his advantage.

After a quick minute, Aradia pulled away, letting out a small huff. "What are you playing at? I-I can hex you, you know!"

Wrapping his arms around her, Dave shifted the two around so that he was sitting on the bed instead, allowing her to straddle his lap. Of course, she had no idea that such actions were usually performed between intimate couples, but she didn't have to know until later.

Much later.

Planting kisses along the side of her face, Dave grinned and whispered in her ear, "Do you really think that I'm one to kid around, Aradia? My feelings are seriously hurt by this." He feigned hurt, and watched as she instantly softened up.

"...I'm sorry, no I don't think you're the type to kid around, Dave. It's just, since Sollux died all those years ago, I've spent all my time dedicated to my research. It's been far to long since I've actually, well, thought about love." The fairy looked down, a bit ashamed. It was understandable though, she and Sollux were going to be wed weeks after the incident happened. Unfortunately, unlike fairies, human mages were not so good at healing themselves and he didn't make it. Tears started to flow down Aradia's eyes as she let out choked sobs, "I'm sorry Dave, it's just that... It still hurts thinking about it."

The knight sighed, pulling her down onto the bed so that she was lying down next to him, "Listen, I get it, you must be really confused. I'll stop here if you want, and we can forget the whole thing." He stroked her hair, shooshing her as she continued to cry.

"I-it's just that... I loved him so much, Dave! Why did he have to die?!" Aradia burst out into a fit of sobs, "Why did he have to die..."

"Shhh shhh... There there, shit happens and we can't go sobbing about every little thing." This was unbearable. Dave pulled her in, letting the broken figure sob against his chest, "Listen, Megido, I know my timing must be incredibly shitty but... Ah fuck it, I love you."

That causes her to stop crying.

"It's not just petty infatuation. I, David Strider Elven knight, am madly in love with you."

"No no no no no... Don't do this to me, Dave!" Aradia started crying again, "don't do this to me... Please..." Out of all the times he could have said it, he decided to say it now?!

"Goddammit, Aradia I can't stand to see you cry like this. Please," he kisses away one of her tears, "let me take away the pain." He kissed the other side, making each bitter tear disappear. He trailed kisses down her cheek before finding himself at the edge of her mouth.

"Dave... I-I don't know..." Aradia mumbled, clearly troubled by what he had just said, "I-I just..."

"Just what, Aradia? You can tell me to stop anytime, and I will. I promise." Dave stroked her cheek with his thumb, his piercing red eyes meeting with her dim maroon ones. "I just can't stand to see you like this, you were so vibrant, so alive; and then Sollux dies and you become dull, lifeless, then you spend an unhealthy amount of time researching!" He placed a soft kiss on her lips, begging for her consent. "Please," he begged, "give me a chance."

And the minute she consented, was the exact moment she finally believed her own thoughts. Aradia Megido had fallen in love with Dave Strider.


End file.
